tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream: I Know What You Did Last Summer
; Santiago Segura; Tracy Middendorf | previous = "Revelations" | next = "Psycho" }} "I Know What You Did Last Summer" is the first episode of season two of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, and the eleventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Brian Dannelly with a script written by Michael Gans and Richard Register. It first aired on MTV on Monday, May 30th, 2016 at 11:00 pm/10:00 central. Synopsis The fallout of Piper Shaw's reign of madness continues. Someone suspects Audrey's involvement with Piper and decides to make her a target of psychological torture. A student named Haley Meyers and a male accomplice stage a fake murder at the movie theater where Audrey Jensen works. Emma Duval returns to Lakewood after spending some time abroad to recover from the ordeal, both physically and emotionally. She attempts to resume her relationship with Kieran Wilcox, but there is an unspoken tension between them. Noah has become obsessed with the Ghostface killings - even more so than before, and has created a series of podcasts relating to the survivors of the previous massacre, whom he refers to as the Lakewood Six. A new killer emerges bearing the mask and cloak of Brandon James. One of the Lakewood Six becomes his target as they are taken back to an abandoned barn and slaughtered. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Eoghan O'Donnell - Co-executive producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Michael Gans - Executive producer * Richard Register - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer * Aaron Fink - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * This episode was accompanied by an after-show called "Scream After Dark", hosted by Jeffrey Self, which took a humorous view into the lives of the people of Lakewood. The first episode included interviews with cast members Willa Fitzgerald, Bex Taylor-Klaus, John Karna, Carlson Young, Kiana Lede and Amadeus Serafini. * Executive producer Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * Wes Craven is still credited as an executive producer on the series even though he passed away on August 30th, 2015 while season one was coming to a close. * Actress Kiana Led is credited as Kiana Brown in this episode. * This is the third episode of Scream: The Series directed by Brian Dannelly. He previously directed "Aftermath" and "Exposed". * This is the first episode of the show written by Michael Gans. * This is the first episode of the show written by Richard Register. * Lele Pons is given a "Special appearance by" credit in this episode. This is her first television acting work. She is an internet personality known for her video loops on the video sharing service Vine. * High schools are notoriously easy to break into after hours on MTV shows. This is frequent occurrence on not only Scream, but on Teen Wolf as well. In this episode, Brooke and Jake break into the school to go swimming. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1973 junior reader thriller I Know What You Did Last Summer by author Lois Duncan. It was popularized in the 1997 film adaptation, I Know What You Did Last Summer directed by Jim Gillespie. * There are several winks to the 1997 film Scream 2, not the least of which includes an opening scene of a movie theater featuring a film that bears similarity to previous events in the franchise. A character is tormented in the theater itself by someone wearing the Ghostface mask. * This is the first time that any reference has been made to Brandon James having a brother, whose name is Troy. This is something of an oddity as one would think he would have at least been a person of interest during the first murder spree. Yet, no one thought to even mention him until now. * Reference is made to Quinn Maddox in this episode, who is the father of Brooke Maddox. Quinn had a larger role in season one, as he was being blackmailed by Jake Fitzgerald and Will Belmont. Body Count * Jake Fitzgerald - Slashed down the middle with a scythe by the new Ghostface. New faces * Zoe Vaughn - A high school student and friend of Emma. The only one who doesn't handle her with kid gloves. * Haley Meyers - A teenager who plays a cruel prank on Audrey at the movie theater. * Michael Acosta - The new sheriff. * Gustavo Acosta - Son of Michael Acosta, who seems to share Noah's attitude towards the macabre. * Kristin Lang - Psychology teacher at George Washington High School. Suspects It is too early to even begin making a list of suspects, but what is known is that Ghostface, or an accomplice, is aware of Audrey's connection to Piper Shaw. Of course, new faces in town should always be eyed with some level of suspicion, of which we have two: :* Michael Acosta - The new sheriff. :* Gustavo Acosta - Son of Michael Acosta, who seems to share Noah's attitude towards the macabre. :* Troy James - So apparently the original Ghostface had a brother who lives in or near the creepy barn. See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories